


making out with jaeyoung 101

by losestelia



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: jaeyoung turns to face the figure looming closer and closer to his bed nudging jaeyoung over with his bare foot. minkyun is wearing a giant strip of fabric that might qualify as a shirt, along with a pair of loose pants with tiny ducks wearing sweatbands on them. most likely the only pair of pants he owns that aren’t flannel.he was cute, but not what he needed at 3:16-now 3:17 on a thursday.





	making out with jaeyoung 101

**Author's Note:**

> let's play the 'how many bedsharing fics can I post' game...  
> but I've had this fic sitting around for a while and I'm just a big sucker for cute bed sharing okAY  
> so yeah  
> enjoy  
> -rose

“i'm sleeping here.” 

are the last words that jaeyoung wanted to hear at 3:16 in the morning on a thursday.

when he has to get up early tomorrow- or today, he supposes- to take a test he hasn't studied for and doesn't plan on it(so basically getting up to fail). the light coming from his open bedroom door and the small shadow that accompanied it told him the person intruding on his perfect 5 hours of sleep was none other than his roommate. 

park minkyun.

he and minkyun, have been roommates for a little over a year.

and jaeyoung was foolish to assume that was all. with park minkyun that was never all.

domestic life falls nicely over their cozy apartment taking the form of midnight conversations and baking catastrophe after baking catastrophe. on a late movie night, when neither of them was nearly tired enough, minkyun had told him through a fit of giggles that he thought he was kissable. he’d cuddled onto him and fallen asleep in seconds. jaeyoung had pretended that he’d forgotten when minkyun asked him the next morning, it’d be better if he didn't make things more awkward between them.

at least that's what he told himself.

jaeyoung feels fluttery for hours when minkyun so much as stares a little too long, with those big brown eyes trained on him. he can't breathe. 

minkyun’s confusing. 

he smiles like every second of his life is exciting, no matter how hard he sucks at something he keeps doing it, which is a persistence jaeyoung is both annoyed by and admires. he’s beautifully built on sculpted legs and broad chest. the lines of his jaw the curve of his lips, a beauty that's almost ethereal.

maybe he's being dramatic. 

maybe it's just the fact that he's sort of in love with the man in question.

which is why when he hears those words at approximately 3:16 am on a thursday, he jolts awake instantly. 

because, obviously, he’s dreaming. 

jaeyoung turns to face the figure looming closer and closer to his bed nudging jaeyoung over with his bare foot. minkyun is wearing a giant strip of fabric that might qualify as a shirt, along with a pair of loose pants with tiny ducks wearing sweatbands on them. most likely the only pair of pants he owns that aren’t flannel.

he was cute, but not what he needed at 3:16-now 3:17 on a thursday. 

“no.” jaeyoung whines pulling the covers up to his chin childishly. minkyun nudges harder against jaeyoung’s lump of sheets. poking him in the ticklish part of his ribs making him jolt away with a displeased groan. minkyun returns a groan of his own.

“but i’m cold.” 

jaeyoung sits up now squinting at the pouting figure now leaning against his mattress. 

“it's like 80 degrees.” 

minkyun rolls his eyes, ears turning pink.

“then i'm hot? does it matter? just let me sleep in your bed tonight. pretty please.”

it’s not like jaeyoung could ever deny him so he concedes with a huff scooting so minkyun could join him. minkyun crawled onto the bed with the grace of an overgrown kitten. warm limbs pressed against his own, their bare legs winded together instinctively. minkyun’s we're soft and warm only a little stubble turned at his skin. they lay still in the crackling silence, jaeyoung unable to tear his eyes away from the crusty ceiling. minkyun pressed closer to his side so his chest was against jaeyoung’s shoulder. his bangs dampening with how much he’s sweating, both from nervousness and the fact that minkyun is like a hot iron branding into his flesh. minkyun drapes an arm across his chest, sighing into jaeyoung’s skin. it’s like he’s trying to kill him. like he _really_ wants him dead. minkyun’s soft sleep shirt rose up so their skin could meet in what was now 4 different places. each point of contact stings like cigarette burns. he’s being held prisoner in this heat, held by a warden with soft hair and a sturdy chest. one that unintentionally pressed their lips to his neck as they breathed against him. like a kiss that never stopped. minkyun had never felt so human. he had a heart and lungs and blood pulsing through his veins. he had hands and feet and a pretty, pretty smile. and he's so hot yet cute pressed into him like the stickers he used to get at the dentist office. minkyun feels real. 

and being next to him feels like he's safe from anything. jaeyoung can't move to pull him closer in fear of waking him up, so he just enjoys the feeling of every inch and curve of his body against his side. before letting his eyes close he focused on the feeling of minkyun surrounding him. turning his head to catch a glimpse of his peaceful face, smiling he mumbles into minkyun's fluffy hair, 

“ _i love you_.”

* * *

when minkyun wakes, he's burning up, almost suffocating from the heat and it takes him a moment to realize it's because there's a person wrapped around him. 

_jaeyoung_

everything comes flooding back and he blushes with the memory of jaeyoung’s words. in his own sleep addled state he'd let an opportunity go to say ‘i love you too’, to finally suck it up and tell the truth. he doesn't understand why everything that’s happening makes his skin crawl in the best way possible. he's spent the last couple years or so in a torturous one-sided attraction to the other boy. jaeyoung never gave him so much as a sliver of a chance to think he may have feelings for him too. it took all his courage to open jaeyoung's bedroom door last night. it took half a glass of tequila(half a glass because he spat most of the first sip out because it tasted like gasoline), a few internal motivational speeches and, standing at his door for a half hour. and he didn't expect jaeyoung to let him sleep so close to him last night, he didn't expect to melt so easily against his side. he definitely didn't see a soft ‘i love you’ coming. it took him an hour to get his heart rate back down and go to sleep. jaeyoung makes his life so difficult but he doesn't think he could function without him by his side. 

he feels jaeyoung stir, making an attempt to kick off what he thought was a blanket. which ended in him just kneeing him in the hip pretty hard, minkyun bit back his pain as jaeyoung opened his eyes slowly. 

“what time is it?” jaeyoung’s voice is a rumble in minkyun’s ears, shakes its way down his spine and makes his skin feel tight. minkyun reaches over jaeyoung to smash his shaking fingers into the home button of jaeyoung's phone. he can feel breath on his neck and he has to bring his leg over jaeyoung so he could get a better look at the time. 

“7:30.” minkyun tried to move off but warm palms held him in place. it feels like the fragile walls of minkyun’s sanity are being chopped at with an axe. jaeyoung stared at him for a while, face unreadable as he looked minkyun up and down. well not really up and down, just to his lips and back again. a burning palm ran suddenly down his leg and another dragged up his chest, jaeyoung's fingers mapped his skin like his sight had failed him, his touches were light and not intruding. a ghost of pressure on his stomach here, the faint brush on his thigh there. 

“w-what are you doing.” his voice sounded strange in the silence, jaeyoung looked up at him through his eyelashes, a strangely sultry sight even if it wasn't intended to be. 

“checking if you’re real.” minkyun leaned into his hands, catching his eyes, “i’m real.” 

his eyes close automatically when jaeyoung starts to shift beneath him. he knows it’s coming but he’s still not ready. 

“can i?” jaeyoung’s smooth growl of a voice, a few centimeters from his lips, asks a stupid question. 

he doesn't think he’d ever be ready. 

“please.”

the hairs on his arms tingle in excitement, all his blood boils in anticipation. minkyun found that his mind wasn’t blank like they always talked about with sudden kisses, instead, his thoughts were moving a million miles an hour. ranging from ‘what the actual fuck’ to ‘what does this even mean?’.

this is jaeyoung, who has seemingly no feelings for him whatsoever, and has no reason to want to put his mouth anywhere near his own. the kiss had been maybe two seconds in before minkyun did find his thoughts faltering. and it wasn’t because his mind suddenly shut off to let him enjoy what he’d been not so secretly dreaming of. it was because jaeyoung was pushing forward again, adding more pressure to their still connected lips as he began moving them. melding them together better, while darting a wet tongue between his parted lips. honestly, he never thought spit had a taste, but jaeyoung’s does. it mingles with his own, just an undertone of a flavor that feels odd and foreign on his tongue but doesn’t remind him of a certain food or a drink. it’s probably just what he tastes like, he feels a bit strange for liking it. he takes a deep breath through his nose and can nearly taste jaeyoung's vanilla scented lotion on his tongue. the groan that vibrates against his lips sends his head spinning. this isn't happening. it can't be. he has to be dreaming. it wouldn't be the first time his imagination has conjured up fantasies like this. countless of breathless kisses later and it still doesn’t feel quite real, with jaeyoung's hands solid on his waist, kiss-swollen mouth over his jaw, tongue curling wetly against his skin, eyelashes brushing gently against the curve of his cheek, and it's just so much.  
and a little disorienting. this is more than he knows what to do with.  
then suddenly it was over. jaeyoung was pulling back, eyes glassy and hungry while minkyun found his thoughts falling back into place. a place he wasn’t sure he wanted to be. as he watched him lick his lips, he couldn’t help the impulsive swallow that followed. yet there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he’s panting slightly with the way his heart was pounding. as if it wanted to escape his chest. he sat up so fast he got a bit of a head rush. jaeyoung’s thighs were bare and firm like textbooks beneath him. 

he pinched himself hard on the arm, wincing. 

it's not every day that you share a bed your ridiculously hot roommate. and it's not every day that you wake up at 7:30 on a thursday and make out with said roommate. 

so pardon him for wanting to check.

“did we just-”

“kiss? yeah i think we did.” jaeyoung sits up against the headboard, pretty spit slicked lips parted and quivering with the force of his breath. 

all he wants is to kiss them again.

“you kissed me.” 

jaeyoung hangs his head, his dark bangs flutter, “yeah, i think i did.”

his eye twitched. 

“so you just kissed me for no reason?” jaeyoung shifted, eyebrows scrunched together.

“no i wanted to kiss you,” he laughed a little to himself, “sorry- my brain isn’t focusing when we’re in this position.”. minkyun hasn’t moved, hasn’t even breathed. if he moved just a foot or so his lips would be touching jaeyoung’s again.

god, he’s so stupid.

out of the blue, jaeyoung snorts lightly. his brain automatically prepares for the worst and gets ready for the 30 minute ‘ha, you just got pranked’ moment that’s about to take place, but instead of a cameraman crawling out from under the bed, the other flips their positions quickly. minkyun lands with a little bounce onto the mattress. “sorry.” is all jaeyoung says before he can react and ask what the hell just happened, a mouth presses against his own with fervor. he chases the feeling, bringing a shaky hand up to rest on his hip. the kiss makes a smacking sound that brings a shiver down minkyun’s spine and pushes him to pull jaeyoung down even further. 

he has no idea what the hell he’s doing. 

minkyun’s hands slide along jaeyoung’s back and across the expanse of his shoulders. their lips aren’t moving together fully yet but just pressing against each other, trying to find a rhythm. their position is getting awkward. minkyun has to tilt his head up so much that his neck is starting to cramp, and jaeyoung is bending over himself way too much for it to look comfortable, so he maneuvers them until they’re both laying on their sides facing each other. jaeyoung’s leg goes up to wrap against minkyun’s hip and pull him in closer, lips never breaking contact.

jaeyoung’s mouth is hot, and minkyun’s brain is on overdrive. 

he _really_ has no idea what the hell they’re doing, why he’s kissing another guy, why they’re even kissing in the first place. what if this is just some one-time thing? like a fling. minkyun is in no emotional position to be ‘flung’. he can see his face of regret when jaeyoung says they should just be friends. or worse just friends with benefits. this is absolutely fucked, a picture of his own crying face already conjuring behind his closed eyelids like a warning. this is wrong. this is so, so wrong. minkyun isn’t used to wrong. he’s done frowned upon, strange, questionable- but wrong? 

that makes him uneasy. 

“stop worrying.” 

they’re kissing again, but it’s slower and more relaxed. their entire bottom halves are pressed flush together, legs intertwining. and this time the change is tangible and instant. 

his mind is quiet for once in his life and all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and sink. 

jaeyoung’s feet press against his calf and a stiff hand rests at the curve of his ass. it's obvious they're inexperienced and clumsy. it obvious they're going in the heat of the moment and none of it’s smooth and planned. the hand that’s not resting on jaeyoung’s shoulder creeps up his shirt, blunt nails making contact with the small of his back. it's strange to feel the taught warm skin under his fingers. kissing guys is different than kissing girls, of course, but kissing jaeyoung is another world. the skin under his fingertips shivers as he kisses jaeyoung a little harder, this time swiping a tongue across his bottom lip. 

he must be getting better at this, if that’s any indication. jaeyoung slides his hand further down his ass firmly this time, feeling him up and squeezing with intent. it feels like payback

he pushes down a moan and breathes hard out of his nose, switching their angle so that his head is above jaeyoung, moving to get on top of him. his heart feels like it’s about to beat out his chest when jaeyoung spreads his own thighs and squeezes them around minkyun's hips.  
“uh-” minkyun stutters. being on top is strange. he feels like he has infinite power, sort of. jaeyoung is staring at him like he’s expecting him to do something, but is still frozen in his spot below him. jaeyoung’s legs are spread, his knees up towards his chest. it’s weird to see him like this, vulnerable he means. his chest rising up to his chin, his hair spread over his deep red sheets. his lips haven’t looked this red since they invested in a halloween super size bag of jolly rancher lollipops. he’d wanted to kiss him back then, sticky watermelon/cherry bullshit and all. now, sans sugar syrup, he’s frozen at his beauty. 

he’s a dumbass, objectively. 

he should have done research somehow, made ‘making out with jaeyoung’ flashcards maybe. kissing is easy: it’s just lips, sparing tongue, and not too much spit. those are rules he can remember. but when you add in the in hands, arms, hips, and just _jaeyoung_. then, shit, maybe kissing is more than that. jaeyoung is squeezing his fucking cobra thighs around his hips to pull him closer. minkyun is flickering, sparkling like fire when jaeyoung tugs him to crash on his chest. jaeyoung leads the kiss, thank god, but it’s short and he tips his head back. minkyun settles into jaeyoung’s neck, biting, licking. he feels gross, feels like he majorly sucks at this. the man below him whines, a noise that’s almost unsettlingly pretty. it’s the highest noise he’s ever heard jaeyoung make besides that one time there was a blackout when he was in the shower. it’s not funny but there's horrible laughter bubbling up in his throat, it’s so awkward. there’s a very present fear of this going any further when he hasn’t read enough online articles about how to go about this. ‘this’ being the possibility of jaeyoung’s hands places, both of their clothes elsewhere. he doesn’t want that, it’s too fucking early in the morning and there's too much of a gray area. 

“jaeyoung.” he mumbled into the other's neck, “i really like you. and not in the ‘i want to take your clothes off’ way, but in the ‘i want to make you pancakes’ way. well i do want to take-”

“i love you but, you really don’t know when to stop.” jaeyoung raises minkyun’s blushing face out of the space between his shoulder and neck. he’s looking at minkyun like he has government secrets scrolling by like marvel movie credits in his eyes. his smile is beautiful, unsettling, in the way only jaeyoung can be. it's not fear. a weird smoothie of fear and like five different complex desire related emotion, swirls around in his stomach. 

jaeyoung looks at him with a wry grin, “i really have to go.”

“okay.” he lets jaeyoung slip out of bed and sits up, gathering the sheets up on his shoulders. jaeyoung’s broad fucking dorito ass frame rummages through his dresser for a clean black hoodie. 

“you'll be here after work right?” minkyun pulls his lips between his teeth. hating how clingy and weird that question is. 

“yeah.” 

“okay, i'll be here.” 

there's a pregnant pause. jaeyoung just staring at him, scanning his face like a walmart cashier, "okay.”

he grabs a little blue bottle of cologne that minkyun didn’t know he had but will definitely be spraying all over his pillows if he won’t be sleeping in this bed tonight. or ever again.

“hey jae.”

“yeah?”  
“let's do this...more.” his ears catch fire and his heart hammers so hard it flutters his t-shirt. there are so many things that happened today he’d like to do more.

“like-uh, a dating type of thing?” jaeyoung fiddles with the clothes in his hand, face splitting into a grin that settles his heart a bit. not enough to make his palms stop sweating but enough to make him remember why he puts himself through this. through so much anxiety he feels like he might faint.

“y-yeah." 

“cool.”

“cool.”

he shuts the door behind him leaving minkyun in the sunlit room. jaeyoung’s queen-sized bed seeming even bigger without him here. he falls back on the pillows and buries his face in the pillow. it smells like jaeyoung which now provokes a different kind of feeling. the smell tickles the back of his throat and brings back the ‘thumpity-thump’ feeling of before.

and he really doesn't hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> this title is so dumb but i'll protect it with my life  
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/kittykyuun)  
> come ask me things or share your prompts [ here ](https://curiouscat.me/kyunyoonpuff)


End file.
